Happy Thanksgiving Mamochan
by Keledrena
Summary: Mamoru never had a person to be thankful for until an Odango Atama came along.


¡¡

This is in recognition the U.S. Thanksgiving (November 28). And for those of you who don't celebrate it, well then, it's just a reminder about how nice it is to have someone to be with and to be thankful for.

I dedicate this to every homeless, poor or orphaned person in the world. They are the ones who are truly grateful for their food and their friends.

¡¡

And now, the feature presentation...

¡¡

Happy Thanksgiving, Mamo-chan

By the Writer Princess

Mamoru looked at the store windows. There were turkeys and hams and pies as the display.

He sighed. Thanksgiving. His second most hated holiday after Christmas. It was coming in three days.

He had inherited a whole company from his parents, who were high business officials. But he couldn't remember them and he didn't have any relatives to spend the day with.

Mamoru decided to head toward the Crown Arcade. Maybe the Odango would be there!

-

Usagi was chatting happily with Motoki when Mamoru came in. "Hey, Odango. Failed any tests?"

Usagi promptly turned red. "Why don't you mind your own business, Mamoru-no baka?" she said and stomped away to play the Sailor V game.

'She looks cute when she pouts.' Mamoru thought. 'Wait a minute! The odango, cute?'

'You can't deny the fact that you're falling in love with Usako.'

'Usako? Where did that come from?'

'Argh! I am falling in love whit her!'

Motoki broke through Mamoru's train of thoughts. "So what are you going to do for Thanksgiving?"

"The same as I always do for EVERY Thanksgiving and Christmas. Sit home and read a book."

"What about your family?"

Mamoru turned. 'Usako!' Then his eyes darken at her question.

"I'm an orphan and I have no other family to be with," he said curtly.

Motoki, sensing trouble, slipped away.

"That's horrible!" Usagi exclaimed. Then in a softer tone, "I'm sorry, Mamoru."

"I don't want your pity." Mamoru said, eyes hardening.

Usagi glared. "I'm not pitying you, baka! I thinking that maybe that's why you're so cold, but its not! You would be cold no matter what!" Then she turned around and ran.

Motoki came back, frowning. "You should go after her and apologize," he said. "She was only trying to be nice."

"Yeah," said Mamoru, staring at the doors where Usako left. He got up and left.

-

Usagi was walking home when she heard Mamoru call her name.

"Mamoru-san?"

"Usagi-chan, I'm sorry for what I said. I know you're only trying to be nice."

"Its alright."

"No, its not. Let me make it up to you, by taking you out to dinner," Mamoru blurted out. What ever possessed him to ask Usako out?

Usagi stopped walking. "Nani?"

"I-I mean it. That if you want to."

Usagi looked at the slightly hopeful expression in his eyes. "Alright," she agreed.

-

Mamoru stepped up onto the doorstep of Usagi's house. He was carrying two bonquets of roses. One was red [love] for Usagi and the other yellow [friendship] was for her mother. He had been one dates before, but he never thought of them the way he thought of Usako. Nervously, he rang the doorbell.

A woman with blue hair opened the door.

"Er, hello. My name is Mamoru and I'm here to pick up Usa-"

"Oh," giggled the woman. "Please come in. I'm her mother, Ikuko."

-

Usagi was looking at herself in her full length mirror when she heard Shingo shout, "Usagi, your date is here!"

She looked at herself again before going downstairs.

-

Mamoru stared at the Angel coming down. "Wow," he said softly, as Usagi stood nervously in front of him.

He quickly recovered and smiled. "This is for you," he said, and handed her the red roses.

Usagi's eyes lit up at the sight. 'I'm glad that Dad is away on a business trip, otherwise, Mamoru would be running for his life.'

Mamoru held out his arm. "Shall we?"

-

Usagi and Mamoru walked hand in hand under the starry night sky.

"I really enjoyed it," Usagi said.

"I'm glad you did."

Usagi looked up at Mamoru through her lashes. 'He looks so handsome,' she thought. 

'She's so beautiful,' he thought at the same time.

Their lips come closer and closer until they were kissinging.

-

Ding Dong!

Kenji opened the door and glared at mamoru. "Who are you?"

"I'm here because your wife inv-"

"Now, Kenji, that's no way to speak to Usagi's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" Kenji turned red at the word. "Why-"

He was cut off when Ikuko dragged him off to the kitchen just as Usagi came down the stairs.

"Hi, Usako," he greeted her. "Is your father always like that?"

"Only arund boys," she laughed.

Mamoru smile nervously.

"Don't worry, Mom will make sure he behaves. I'm glad you could come."

"Me too."

Usagi smiled up at him, "Happy Thanksgiving, Mamo-chan," she said as they kissed.

¡¡

Please Review. This will be a one parter, but I might write a sequel if I get enough requests.

Ja~

~The Writer Princess


End file.
